1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for setting a common frequency band that may be shared by a plurality of access points, and additionally, to a frequency band setting apparatus and method, an access point, and a frequency band using apparatus of the access point.
2. Description of the Related Art
A next-generation wireless Local Area Network (LAN) may be used in an indoor environment. In an environment in which a next-generation wireless LAN is used, traffic volume may vary depending on a service type such as a voice, a multimedia, and the like, and use various bands depending on a service type.
Since a plurality of Access Points (APs) are installed indoors, a few high frequency bands in a GHz range may be used, and the APs are to use different channels of wide bands. Accordingly, the same number of channels for different bands as the number of APs are required to simultaneously use the plurality of APs indoors.
However, when a variety of traffics exist as described above, assigning a significant amount of bandwidth to every AP may waste frequency resources, and reduce the number of channels that may be simultaneously assigned to the plurality of APs. Accordingly, a technology that may maximize a frequency use, and enable each AP and a mobile station to occupy a desired frequency band is desired.